Legendary Swords
There are many swords that are legendary, but these are special for being in multiple games. =Excaliber= Excaliber is usually a Holy-based sword, and is the "good" version, as opposed to the Masamune. White Spinal is said to wield one. War of the Worlds X: Shadows of Skies In this game, Excaliber is found embedded in a rock in the forest clearing when exploring it with Micheal and Austin. Excaliber Base Damage: 33 Accuracy: 98 Equipped by: Micheal Special: Earth-based War of the Worlds XI: Destiny's Call The Excaliber is dropped by Pseudodragon. It is a Knight Sword. Excaliber Base Damage: 135 Slots: 2 attached, 2 attached Equipped by: Destiny Special: Deals Holy Damage. War of the Worlds XII: Return of Ruteor Excaliber Base Damage: 97 Accuracy: 135 Equipped by: Michael Special: Holy Based Fire Emblem The Excaliber is one of Drillmaster Benjamin's two swords. It is the third most powerful sword in the game. Excaliber Lvl. XX Range: 1 Weight: 10 Base Damage: 15 Hit %: 80% Crit %: - Uses: -- Extra: Usable by Drillmasters only; Good Vs. Monsters =Genesis Blade= The Genesis Blade is a superior Excaliber. It too is usually Holy-based. It also has the distinct ability to have the wielder always go first. Gabriel is said to wield one. War of the Worlds XI: Destiny's Call The Genesis Blade is dropped by Obsidian Cubed in Topaz Swamp. It is a Knight Sword. Genesis Blade Base Damage: 220 Slots: 2 attached, 2 attached, 1 unattached Equipped by: Destiny Special: Increases Speed, Magic, and Stamina by 7. War of the Worlds XII: Return of Ruteor The Genesis Blade is won by playing in Knife Guy's Arena and winning 3 times in a row. It is Amber's best weapon, and is unusual as it is not related to the Excaliber at all. It's even a Rapier Weapon Genesis Blade Base Damage: 132 Accuracy: 207 Equipped by: Amber Special: Always Attack First =Masamune= The Masamune is treated as a "dark" twin to Excaliber. However, it's more neutral, especially compared to Murasama. It is called the bloodless killer, due to it's near perfect wounds. War of the Worlds X: Shadows of Skies In this game, the Masamune can be bought in Atlantis for 600z. Masamune Base Damage: 67 Accuracy: 101 Equipped by: Micheal War of the Worlds XI: Destiny's Call The Masamune is dropped by Gilgamesh. It is a Dark Sword. Masamune Base Damage: 85 Slots: 5 unattached Equipped by: Syrris Special: Uses 10-20 MP for an instant Critical hit. War of the Worlds XII: Return of Ruteor Masamune Base Damage: 57 Accuracy: 101 Equipped by: Michael Special: x1.25 critical strike damage Fire Emblem The Masamune is one of Drillmaster Benjamin's two swords. It is less powerful than his Excaliber, but easier to use. Masamune Lvl. XX Range: 1 Weight: 7 Base Damage: 10 Hit %: 80% Crit %: 10% Uses: -- Extra: Usable by Drillmasters only; x2 Strikes =Megamune/Mastermune= Both are effectively enhanced Masamunes. They are usually gotten by either manipulating the Masamune, or defeating a powerful evil boss. War of the Worlds XI: Destiny's Call The Megamune is dropped by Bone Bloodstone in Topaz Swamp. It is a Dark Sword. Megamune Base Damage: 220 Slots: 5 unattached Equipped by: Syrris Special: Uses 10-20 MP for an instant Critical hit; Increases all stats by 4. War of the Worlds XII: Return of Ruteor The Megamune is only obtained by having Michael in your party when the Ruby Knife is stuck into the Mammoth Machine. There is no other time to get it, and this is his best weapon. Megamune Base Damage: 139 Accuracy: 200 Equipped by: Michael Special: x2 Critical =Murasama/Murasame= The Murasama is similar to the Masamune. However, dark energy has taken it over, and it thirsts for blood. It is usually bathed in blood, and it has painful-looking spikes on it. War of the Worlds XII: Return of Ruteor Oddly enough, the Muresame is a Swallow-type Weapon in this game. It is obtained by defeating Mew 3 (or Mew cubed). It is Steve's best weapon. Muresame Base Damage: 135 Accuracy: 215 Equipped by: Steve Special: x1.75 Critical Hit Chance =Beta Blade= The Beta Blade is usually treated as an inferior Alpha Blade, and isn't that powerful. However, it is usually fairly good when you get it. War of the Worlds XI: Destiny's Call The Beta Sword is in a chest in the Digiworld of Beta. It is a Knight Sword. Beta Sword Base Damage: 110 Slots: 2 attached, 2 attached, 1 unattached Equipped by: Destiny Special: Increases Strength and Magic by 4. Category:Nyntindois Items Category:Sword-Type Category:Swallow-Type Category:Rapier-Type